


Fury of the Maidens

by DragonsBlood



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsBlood/pseuds/DragonsBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time and world where bending was rare, its male possessors were revered and admired while its female possessors were chastised and oppressed. The Avatar with a band of female benders and fighters must work together to put the imbalance between the genders to an end. Elsewhere fic. All OCs, most of them not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury of the Maidens

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Blood and Water will be on hold for now due to writer's block, but it doesn't mean I won't update it if I have more ideas for it, I just had a lot more ideas for other fics such as this one. On another note, this elsewhere fic contains original characters I did not create, but I did ask for permission to use them. A wonderful artist known as SheWhoWalksWithThee had created these characters. If you have a DeviantArt account, go look at her artwork. I'm sure she'll appreciate it.
> 
> Bryke owns ATLA and LOK.
> 
> SheWhoWalksWithThee owns most of these characters and the idea of this fanfic as I promised to credit her.
> 
> I do own some of the characters though.

_**Fury of the Maidens** _

* * *

_Air. Water. Earth. Fire._

_Many centuries ago, there were no Nations, just Peoples._

_There was no bending, just elemental wielding._

_There certainly was no Avatar title before, just the title of High Master._

_The power of the elements was a rarity among the Peoples. However, its possessors were treated very differently. If a man wielded it, he was revered, admired, even worshiped. If a woman wielded it however, she was chastised, oppressed, and punished. Women were forbidden from possessing any kind of power or fighting skill, especially in public. If she ever did show this kind of prowess, she was sent to an underground prison where she would await a sentence of life, death, or to be stripped of her bending._

_Enter the Alliance-that's all it's called, the Alliance-a secret society made up of extremely powerful women warriors and benders of every skill and element from every nation. These women must band together, rebel against the male authority, and stamp out the oppression if they ever hope to bring balance to their gender._

_In order to do that, they must also not only protect the Fire Princess and newly titled Avatar, but help her master the elements and learn some fighting skills along the way._

_How do I know this? I was there, I was one of them._

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far? I know it's a short introduction but tell me what you think.
> 
> Read and Review! :)


End file.
